Awaken
by sunflowerobi
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were both killed, yet they awoke in the bodies of others when dangers arrived. x-over with Ranma. slight AU.
1. The Ending of One and The Beginning of A...

STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLY  


Awaken  
By Sunflowerobi  
Prologue: The Ending of One and The Beginning of Another  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Kagome cried out as Naraku's tentacles reached for Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha jumped, but to no avail: Naraku's faster.  
  
_Chikusho!_ Inuyasha cursed as Naraku's miasma filled his nostril. He was only aware of the pain that shot through his entire body as he fell, fell into the darkness below that's not to be awaken again...  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Tear stained Kagome's face as she called out to Inuyasha, but received no reply of any kind.  
  
_N-no!! He can't be d-dead!! NO!! OF COURSE he's NOT dead!! He's only unconscious!! Yeah!! That's right...he's not dead..._ Even as she tried to believe the false, she can't bring herself to since her instincts called out to her, telling her not to believe the false. _Al-alright-y!! I-I will a-avenge you, Inuyasha!!_  
  
Blue battle aura flamed around Kagome's body as angry tears continued to flow down her cheeks.  
  
"**_THIS_**, Naraku, will be **_ YOUR DEATH_**!!" Energy shot out from Kagome's palms racing toward Naraku.  
  
The evil villain tried to move away from the energy ball's path, tried to run from his death, but he can't. He was locked in the place, unable to move even a limb. His eyes widened when the energy ball caught him, engulfing him. Not giving him a chance to even scream in agony, the power purified Naraku, who has now ceased to exist.  
  
It was certainly a magnificent site. Everyone saw it agreed so.  
  
Tear streamed down Sango's face. _Kohaku...chichiue...Both of you and our village are finally avenged..._  
  
Miroku unwrapped the seal on his hand. _Air Rip is finally gone!! Chichiue...Ojii-sama...rest in peace, now..._  
  
_The quest is finally over!!_ Shippou thought happily, though no such evidence was shown on his face.  
  
_..._ Kagome sat on the ground, head down, staring at her palm-up hands.  
  
The others, now finished with their 'moment of happiness', came over to Kagome, looking at her sympathetically.  
  
"Kagome..." Shippou's voice called out uncertainly, breaking the ice.  
  
Her shoulder started shaking as she tried to stand up to no success. Sango immediately abandoned her hiraikotsu as she stepped forward to help Kagome on her feet. When she was sure the other was alright, Sango let go of Kagome, who wobbled dangerously, almost to the point of falling. Miroku caught the semi-conscious girl before she can fall.  
  
"Kagome-sama?!" Miroku's voice was urgent, worried, and most of all -- alarmed.  
  
"uh..un..." Kagome's unfocused eyes were opened as her lips opened and closed to form unclear words.  
  
Miroku leaned in to listen what Kagome had to say. "Yes?"  
  
"...uh...don't feel well...s-so t-tired...want to rest...UH-" Kagome heaved as bright red blood started to trickle down the corner of her mouth. For a moment, no more movement was there from Kagome, but after a minute or two, her head rolled to the side.  
  
Tears stung the eyes of Shippou and Sango; Miroku was speechless. The other two wept for the dead as Miroku silently prayed for them.  
  
"May you both live well in your next life." Miroku concluded. Everyone stood up.  
  
The priest look at the bodies of the dead. "Shall we?"  
  
Sango looked around also. "I suppose so...KIRARA!"  
  
Immediately, Kirara transformed into her huge demon form. Together, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou (not that he's of much help) hauled the corpse of Inuyasha and Kagome on to the back of Kirara.  
  
"Well, let's head back to Kaede-sama's village, Kirara." Sango announced.  
  
In the orange sunset, the little group set off toward their destination. A single leaf fell in the slight wind, creating a sad, lonely scene. Is this the end? Is this the end of them all?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In modern Japan:  
  
Somewhere in Nerima, a stampede was on.  
  
"Get back here and let me get a good beating out of you, pervert!" A girl with short black hair shouted, chasing after a red head pigtailed girl.  
  
"It was an accident!! I didn't even want to look at you, un-cute tomboy!!" The one being chased shouted back, still fleeing for her life.  
  
_That did it!!_ The 'un-cute tomboy' thought as she threw a mallet at the other. "Catch _**THIS**_, you perverted dummy!"  
  
Totally unaware of the mallet, the pigtailed girl stopped in her track, only to be hit on the back of her head. She dropped on the street anime-style, her fingers in the form of the famous gesture. [you know, all fingers closed except the thumb, pinkie, and index finger.] "wha ya duh tha fo...?" After that, she went into unconsciousness.  
  
"Hmph!" The short-hair girl known as Akane pivoted on her heels and walked back to wherever she came from, which is Tendo Dojo.  
  
By now, the sun had set, the dim street light provided the only brightness around.  
  
Suddenly afraid of the dimmed street, Akane jogged back home quickly.  
  
Took off her clothes the third time that day, Akane slipped into the hot water. _hmm...refreshing..._ Immediately, her encounter with Ranma was forgotten.  
  
"Hurry up, Akane!! You're not the only one who needs to bath!!" Nabiki yelled outside the door.  
  
"Yeah!" Somewhere also outside the door, female-Ranma's voice echoed.  
  
"Shut _**UP**_!!" Completely pissed off, Akane countered.  
  
After a while, Akane decided that it wasn't so fun any more soaking in the bath, so she slipped out and dried herself with a towel. Peeking out the sliding door, she discovered that Nabiki and Ranma had left, thus she quickly got dressed. When she went out the door, Akane found everyone in the house hold except Kasumi was waiting impatiently.  
  
"You know, you should hurry up now a days. You're such a slowpoke." Nabiki said disdainfully.  
  
"Uh-huh." Female Ranma echoed yet again.  
  
_Why...why that little-_ Akane's face flushed bright red, making the others wondering if she's embarrassed or angry. Yet, she won't answer their silent question. Instead, she walked through them directly to the kitchen. _Kasumi is the only sane person other than me in this house hold. Maybe I'll help her out._  
  
"Oh, Akane-chan!! What are you doing here?" Kasumi smiled at her youngest sister as she stirred a pot of soup on the fire.  
  
"um...Kasumi-chan? Do you mind me helping you?" Akane fidgeted around.  
  
"Oh! Not at all, Akane-chan!! Not at all!!" Kasumi smiled again, returning to her pot of soup.  
  
"Ano...what would you like me to do?" Akane asked again.  
  
Kasumi-chan turned, putting her right index finger to her lips, apparently deep in thought. "Hmm...let's see... oh, I know!! I was planning to make mochi for dessert today. Would you like to make that?"  
  
Akane smiled, happy that she's of any use. "Of course, Kasumi-chan."  
  
***Dinner at Tendo house hold***  
  
"Otou-san, minna-san. Akane-chan made the mochi for dessert today. All of you should try it." Kasumi smiled and announced from her seat.  
  
Everyone blanched.  
  
"um...very nice, Akane-chan..." Soun Tendo, the head of the Tendo house hold, complimented as he sweated rather nervously.  
  
"Eat _**UP**_, minna-san!!" Akane happily chirped.  
  
_Uh...the terror of revenge..._ Ranma thought, cringing slightly. "uh...um...I just remember that U-chan invited me to dinner to night."  
  
Soun's scary snake form appeared, battle aura emitting from him. "Sure~ly~ you WILL~ eat Akane's mochi~?"  
  
"uh-uh-uh." Ranma scooted back as far as possible. "...i-it's just not-not ni-nice i-if you eat be-before go-going t-to s-s-s-someone's d-dinner, co-correct? ...eh-heheheheh..."  
  
Soun reversed back to his original form. "I suppose so." He had a thoughtful expression, but it soon turned to a scary scowl. "But, you _** WILL**_ eat Akane's mochi, understand?"  
  
"Um-um-um..."  
  
"Oh, cut it out!! I'll just eat it myself!!" Having gotten impatient, Akane took the tray that contained the mochi that she had made herself, and left the room feeling sorry for herself. _Just **eat** it won't kill him!! That insensitive jerk!!!_ She thought unhappily.  
  
"You~little~-" She heard his father threatening Ranma again.  
  
*sigh* _Something just don't change..._  
  
Having arrived in front of her bedroom door, Akane twist the handle and went inside. She turned on the light and sat on the bed. Tear threatened to spill, Akane put the tray of mochi on her nightstand. She wiped her eyes -- hard.  
  
_I will ** NOT** cry. I **refuse **to cry over that insensitive jerk._  
  
Taking off her clothes, she put on her PJ's and turned off the light. Fatigue taking over her, she slept a -- dare I say? -- wonderful night despite all the unpleasant things that day.

----------  
END OF PROLOGUE: THE ENDING OF ONE AND THE BEGINNING OF ANOTHER


	2. First Awakening: Dangers Approaching

Standard Disclaimers Apply  


Awaken  
By Sunflowerobi  
Chapter 1: First Awakening: Dangers Approaching  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_Where am I?? Who am I?? What's going on?!_  
  
"...Kagome...Kagome..." A voice to my right called out gently.  
  
I opened my eyes to see a dark shadow -- a shadow with long hair and dog ears on top of his head.  
  
"Wh-who...?" was all I can muster with my sore throat as I tried to sit up.  
  
"Kagome, it's me, Inuyasha."  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" What a strange name, but at the same time so familiar and comforting.  
  
"Yes, it is me. Now, Kagome, we must discuss the problems at hand. Dangers are approaching, we must do something about it. Hurry and wake up, Kagome; the future depends on us." _ Us?_  
  
"I...What about you, Inuyasha?" I had to be quick on my last question, for he, or was it I, was fading fast.  
  
"I'll be there when it's time..." I could faintly see his smile as he faded into nothing.  
  
I shivered, though there isn't any hint of breeze in this -- this black, lonely void. Tears stung my eyes as I hugged myself, trying in vain to contain the only warmth within me.  
  
_Where am I?? Who am I?? What's going on?! Is anyone out there?! Please answer me! Please, please, please..._  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*groan* The light was too bright this morning. Why can't I have a good sleep at all?! This is so not fair...  
  
That's right. It's all his fault. It's all his- wait, maybe not. It's all that stupid centipede's fault for pulling me down that dumb, dumb well.  
  
I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar place. I can tell this is a girl's room. Not because there's girly stuff around, mind you, it's just an instinct of mine. Everything's position in this room is similar to my own back in my own bedroom.  
  
*sigh* How did I get in this room, anyway? I wracked [figuratively] my brain for an explanation, but all I can remember is... Inuyasha dying? and myself fainting from exhaustion? It's so weird, since it doesn't match with my present condition. I mean, how can I fainted at Sengoku Jidai, and the next moment I woke up I'm here, the modern time? Unless someone can transport me back here, and nobody can do that since none of them can pass through the well besides myself and Inuyasha. AND how did i ended up HERE of all places?! Everything's in a confusing mess. All I can do right now is laying in whoever's bed, trying to sort everything out, in the meanwhile killing myself.  
  
*knock, knock* A knock can be heard on the door.  
  
"Akane-chan!! Akane-chan, wake up!! You'll be late for school!!" A gentle, mother-like voice called out from outside the door. The voice was soothing to my headache, yet different from my kind okaa-san at home. However, what the voice said struck my mind. School? That reminds of my ojii-chan's pathetic excuses. I almost laugh at that. And who's this Akane-person she's suppose to talk to? Is it _ HER_ bed I'm sleeping in? Once again, all those thoughts hit my poor brain unmercifully.  
  
"Akane-chan? Are you up?" That soothing voice called out again, making all my trouble-some thoughts going away. "Akane-chan? If you don't reply, I'm gonna come in, okay?"  
  
The clock over my head clicked one second. Two second. Three sec-  
  
"I'm coming in whether you like it or not, Akane-chan!!" A hint of worry attached itself to her voice.  
  
Something stirred next to me in the bed and I looked down in my position. I saw a little, cute black piglet snuggling against me.  
  
*click* With a click, the door was opened, and in peek in a girl about 19 years old. She smiled at me.  
  
"Come on, Akane-chan. You don't want to be late to school." She walked in and sat down beside me on the bed. The bed sagged a bit of her weight.  
  
She's pretty, I decided. But, who's she...?  
  
_...Kasumi...your eldest sister..._  
  
Huh? Where did that thought came from??  
  
Oh, well. I suppose I can trust the ...'voice' within me. I just KNOW that I can trust it. I don't know how or why, though.  
  
"...n...I don't feel good today, Kasumi-chan..." Muster all the strength within me, I spoke with a sore throat.  
  
Sore throat... Sore throat...  
  
I know that sore throat is common, but, for some reason, something 'clicked' in my mind, something I can't quite place my finger on...  
  
She had a thoughtful expression before she spoke. "Hmm...I can see why...Your face is slightly flushed...Perhaps you caught a cold or fever?"  
  
"I...I don't know..." Truly I don't know, really. And my body's sore, too.  
  
Sore throat... Sore body...  
  
I don't know why, but my condition now feels somewhat familiar. I don't know why, but it just does...  
  
"Well, you'll stay in bed until 8:30, okay?"  
  
"_TILL **NIGHT**?!_" I practically screamed.  
  
"No, no. It's 6:50am right now, you just need to stay until 8:30am, okay? It will only be an hour and 40 minutes." Smiling still, she explained to me what I misunderstood.  
  
"Al-alright..." Turning away from her, I snuggled deeper into the warmth of the bed. Fatigue taking over me, I went into another slumber...

----------  
END OF CHAPTER 1: FIRST AWAKENING: DANGERS APPROACHING


	3. Meeting in the Black Void

Standard Disclaimers Apply

  
Awaken  
By Sunflowerobi  
Chapter 2: Meeting in the Black Void  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
_Where am I **now**?! Why do I always come **here**?! Of all the places I can go?_  
  
Yes, once again, I'm back at this emotionless black lonely void.  
  
I looked around frantically. That mysterious shadow from last time... Inuyasha -- was it? -- is not here.  
  
I feel so lonely... so lonely that I felt like dying. I can't live on without others.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
I turned around to see shadows. Yes, it's not just one, but... one, two... three shadows. They are all roughly about the same size.  
  
"Who?"  
  
One of the three shadows stepped forward. I noticed it has long hair with dog ears. It must be that guy from last time, Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
A faint grin formed on his face, though I can barely make it out, since it _**is**_ pretty dark in this void. "Yes."  
  
I turned to the others. "...who?"  
  
"Ah, Kagome-sama. Surely you didn't forget about us?" A male voice came from the remaining two shadows in question.  
  
"Um..." I was at a loss of words.  
  
"Miroku." The male voice sighed in defeat.  
  
"Sango." The last shadow grinned in the darkness. The voice dripped with evidence that it's female.  
  
Something flashed across my mind at inhuman speed. I can't even catch a glimpse of them: they're too fast, just a blur of color to me. Suddenly, I remembered all the things I forgot.  
  
"I-"  
  
"We must be quick, for we don't have much time." I was cut off by Inuyasha.  
  
I glared at him for interrupting me.  
  
"Feh!" He looked to the side.  
  
"I thought you said we don't have much time to waste." I told him flatly.  
  
He was about to retort back at me when Miroku cut him off. "Really, Inuyasha. Grow up for once."  
  
"You-"  
  
"Quiet, Inuyasha." Sango stated. It was not a request, but a command.  
  
"Uh-huh. The future's in our hands, like you said." I nodded my agreement.  
  
"Fine!" Inuyasha grouched.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to know why we're here meeting and all, and why I ended up in someone unknown person's bed," I demanded for starters.  
  
"Oh, that's easy to explain." Miroku said, settling himself down on the invisible floor of the void as we followed suit.  
  
"Right." Sango nodded.  
  
"Well, believe it or not, Kagome-sama. Sango and I here died after you and Inuyasha did, and all of us were reborn without our knowledge-"  
  
"So how come **_all_** of you _**know**_?!" I pointed out dully.  
  
*sigh* "Just let me explain, Kagome-sama. Like I said, we were reborn without our knowledge in the bodies of others. Do you know why this is necessary?" He asked with a mysterious air around him that I did _**not**_ like at all.  
  
Getting impatient, I replied, "No, I don't."  
  
He looked surprised, like Sango and Inuyasha.  
  
"Wh-what?!" I cried, getting edgy of their stares.  
  
Shaking her head, Sango said, "I can't believe it. You didn't sense it, Kagome-chan?"  
  
"Sense **_what_**?? I had only woke up in the real world, feeling confused, then when I drifted off to sleep, I'm here!! Just tell me what you know!!" I can see they were surprised of my outburst and scared of my frustrated self.  
  
In a more calming manner, I said with my head down, "Gomen ne... I'm just...frustrated..."  
  
"Alright, I got to tell you sooner or later anyway. And with the time running short, I **_have_** to... Anyway, Naraku's back." Miroku looked at me straight in the eyes.  
  
My eyes widened in disbelief. "Don't play jokes, Miroku-sama."  
  
"Do I _**look**_ like I'm joking? If you think I do, think again, Kagome-_sama_." I can tell Miroku's getting really frustrated with me no matter how he tried to calm his anger.  
  
"..." Nobody said anything for a moment, then-  
  
"Gomen nasai." Miroku and I apologized together. Also in unison, we accepted the other's apologies. "Apology accepted."  
  
"Look, we don't have much time in this void any more, especially you, Kagome. We need to think of something that will be normal for the people we are born in." Inuyasha snapped.  
  
"Who are you born in, anyway, Inuyasha?" I turned to him to wait for an answer from him.  
  
Silence. Then-  
  
"Mine is not yet at the right time."  
  
"Oh, alright." I know Inuyasha can tell that I'm disappointed, because he send me a sorry look.  
  
"Naraku's back. We don't know how, when, where, what, or anything else of the matter, only that he's back." Miroku stated thoughtfully. "And none of us are yet completely reborn, except you, Kagome-sama. Or should I say, Akane Tendo. I suppose you'll have to hold him down yourself if he ever appears. I'm sorry, Kagome-sama."  
  
"No, no. Don't apologize. And I _think_ I can hold him down until all of you are there."  
  
*beep, beep*  
  
I smiled at all of them. "Gomen nasai, minna-san. I believe it's time for me to go."  
  
The black void was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*beep, beep* The alarm sounded as I woke up from the slumber.  
  
"Uhn..." I groaned as I turned over in the bed.  
  
*creak* Without warning, the door creaked open.  
  
I looked up to see Kasumi walking in with a tray of breakfast.  
  
"Oh, goody!! I was wondering when you'll wake up."

----------  
END OF CHAPTER 2: MEETING IN THE BLACK VOID


	4. A Dinner For You

Standard Disclaimers Apply  
  
Awaken  
By Sunflowerobi  
Chapter 3: A Dinner For You  
  
  
It's a nice, peaceful afternoon for everyone...or almost everyone...  
  
*sigh* _It's so boring here...I wonder what the girl always do on her free time..._ Kagome looked around the room to find not much of anything. Suddenly, she had an idea. _I know, maybe I'll make lunch...for whoever will eat it..._  
  
Happy that she finally found something to do, Kagome skipped cheerfully to the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
_Whew...finally done..._ Kagome wiped her hands on the apron she wore. Taking the dessert she made, which is mochi, she put it on the dining table and sit at where the girl's memories told her to sit. Dropping one mochi in her mouth, she tasted it carefully. _Hm-mm. Delicious._  
  
Suddenly, the shoji screen was pulled back, revealing a long-haired man and a bald man with a bandana on his head. Like before, the girl's memory showed her everything she need to know.  
  
"Good afternoon, Father," she addressed the long-haired man, "Saotome-san," and the bald man with bandana. "Care to try some mochi I made?" Kagome smiled sweetly at the two men.  
  
"uh...uh...um...v-very n-nice, Akane-chan... but, unfortunately, ("or fortunately" he whispered to the other man) we are not hungry right now... Thank you, though, Akane-chan." Backing out the door, he and Saotome-san ran down the hall like hell is after them. Which, to them, is totally true.  
  
_...really weird..._ Kagome commented mentally, but ignored them after that. _...Now for the young Saotome..._  
  
"Tadaima! [I'm home!]" A young male voice sounded out.  
  
"Okaeri nasai! [Welcome home!]" Replied Kasumi in her cheerful way.  
  
"My nose is telling me-...oh, hi, uh...Akane." Ranma appeared in the door way. "...um...mind if I sit down?" he questioned awkwardly.  
  
Kagome looked up from her tea. "No. Not at all." She smiled at the young Saotome. She can see a faint blush coming to his cheeks.  
  
"Erm, okay." Trying to distract his attention on Akane away to something else, Ranma found the harmless looking mochi on the table. _Ah. Perfect._  
  
Noticing his stare on the mochi, Kagome stated in a clear voice, "Help yourself..."  
  
"Uh, sure." Ranma replied before he popped a mochi into his mouth. _...mm-mm...taste great...I wonder if Kasumi bought it or made it herself..._  
  
"...I made it myself." A clear voice disturbed his thought.  
  
Ranma looked up, expecting to see Kasumi standing there, smiling at him in her cheerful way, but to see AKANE looking at him like it's an everyday thing. His jaw dropped open as he stared at the use-to-be kitchen destroyer.  
  
"You know, it's impolite to stare, _**especially**_ when your mouth is open with some _**food**_ still in there." Annoyance was clear in her voice.  
  
"um...sorry..." Ranma began chewing on the mochi again, with his mouth closed. _I wonder if she feels okay... Scary mood she's in today..._  
  
"...anou... [...um...]"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you feeling all right today?"  
  
_**Akane**_ giggled. "Of course, Ranma-_**kun**_."  
  
_Ranma-**KUN**?! OH MY FREAKIN' GOD!!_ By now, Ranma's eyes are the size of a pan.  
  
"What?!" Kagome, noticing the SIZE of Ranma's eyes staring at her, defended.  
  
"um...uh...nothing..." Ranma looked away and stood up. "...eto [...uh]...see ya later..." He ran out of the dining room.  
  
_Am I daydreaming, or is something **really** wrong with Akane today?_ This is a question Ranma couldn't answer for a whole day...or was it weeks??  
  
***Dinner time at Tendo's...***  
  
"DINNER, EVERYONE!!" Kasumi's wonderful voice rang in the air like magical music. Immediately, everyone except Akane gathered in the 'holy' dining room.  
  
"Hmmm...something smells good tonight... Say, where's Akane?" Ranma took a deep breath to smell all the nice fragrant when he noticed that Akane wasn't with them.  
  
"Oh, she's in the kitchen. And, guess what?! She made dinner tonight all by herself!" Kasumi exclaimed excitedly.  
  
Everyone gawked. They couldn't believe their ears!! Should they get new ones? Certainly their ears were WRONG! They were losing their hearing!! NO!!! 'TIS A HORRIBLE TERROR HAPPENING ON THEM!!  
  
"DINNER!" This time, Akane's voice called out from within the depth of the kitchen.  
  
Still quite shocked, the Tendo family members and the Saotomes stumbled into the dining room. Sweet aroma reached their nostrils when they noticed platters of food on the dining table.  
  
"...oh...my...god..." Nabiki croaked disbelievingly at the site before her.  
  
"Th-th-th-these w-were m-m-made by m-my daughter!! MY D-DAUGHTER!!" Happy tears rolled down the easily excited Soun's face.  
  
"..." Both Saotome were speechless.  
  
"Come on, everyone! Dig in!" 'Akane' emerged from the kitchen with an apron.  
  
Hungrily, everyone chomp down the food like starving beasts, except for the graceful Kasumi.  
  
"Delicious!"  
  
"Oh, my!"  
  
"W-wonderful!"  
  
"mm-mm..."  
  
::GREAT!::  
  
Everyone complimented the food as they ate.  
  
"Hey! What's this nice scent in here?! Is it food? I want some!!" A tiny figure emerged from the open window.  
  
BOW WOW WOW!! A dog in the neighborhood barked.  
  
AWOOO!! Another dog in the neighborhood howled.  
  
Late in the night, the ones who ate the wonderful food slept peacefully, while the ones haunted by the sweet aroma were still stumbling in the dark in search of the fragrance...  
  
***  
  
Somewhere on earth, in a dark, dark corner, a lump of flesh stirred slowly...  
  
...the presence of evilness was awaken, but where on earth are our heroes?  
  
----------  
END OF CHAPTER 3: A DINNER FOR YOU...


	5. Second Awakening

Standard Disclaimer Apply  
  
  
Awaken  
By Sunflowerobi  
Chapter 4: Second Awakening  
  
  
Early in the morning, sunshine and shadow danced on Akane's empty bed.  
  
*YAWN~~*  
  
Akane stretched and yawn as she headed toward the bathroom in her night gown and a robe.  
  
Still sleepy, she tried to remember what happened last week...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"mm-mm...This is good! Akane dear, you should make more dinner from now on!!" Happosai chewed thoughtfully on the food Akane made that night.  
  
"Yeah! This is great!" Nabiki licked her chopsticks.  
  
::Awesome!:: A rumble caused as Genma chuckled in his panda form.  
  
"Delicious!" Kasumi announced as she set down her chopsticks and bowl.  
  
"Uh-huh. I can use more of those food, Akane-chan." Soun looked at his bowl pitifully.  
  
"..." Ranma said nothing as he stared at his empty bowl. Everyone else in the room exclude Akane turned to stare at him, waiting and expecting him to say _something_.  
  
"What?!" Ranma asked when he looked up and saw everyone (except Akane) staring at him.  
  
"Nothing!" Everyone turned away, pretending to be in some other business.  
  
"...sure~..." Notice the sarcasm in Ranma's voice. But -- oh, whatever -- Ranma pushed the bowl and chopsticks away from him as he stand up. "I'm going to take a bath." He announced just before he exited the room.  
  
Everyone in the room turned to stare at Akane in unison, who in return just smiled at them and asked a simple question. "All done? Good. I'll do the clean up tonight."  
  
  
  
They all had a wonderful sleep that night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*YAWN~*  
  
Akane stretched and yawned again as she stood in front of the bathroom door. Without knocking, she headed right in, to see-  
  
"AAAAAAAAHH!!" Ranma screamed as he ran for 'cover'.  
  
"EEEEP!! I'M SORRY!" Akane shut the door quickly, blushing SCARLET. "I'M REALLY SORRY!!" She yelled again just before she left the bathroom door.  
  
Akane ran up to her room and quickly got dressed. Quickly again, she ran downstairs in her jogging clothes and headed out the gate.  
  
_...what got into me...??_ Akane blinked suddenly, clearing...something...fog-like from her mind.  
  
Brushing the thought away, she began jogging, beginning another day of her life.  
  
***Back In The Tendo Household***  
  
Ranma was still blushing when he came out the bathroom.  
  
"Hey, Ranma, what got to you?" Nabiki inquired when she saw the blushing boy in the hall.  
  
"N-nothing."  
  
_Yeah, except for Akane walked in on you,_ his mind teased.  
  
"**SHUT _UP_**!!" Growing angrier by the minute, Ranma shouted so loud, that he scared Nabiki to her wits.  
  
"Wh-what?! I-I didn't say anything!"  
  
"Eh? ...um, never mind." Quickly scampering away, Ranma went up to the bedroom he and his pop shared.  
  
Laying down on the tatami, Ranma let his thoughts wandered. _...But, Akane didn't slap me, like when we first met...Instead, she said she was...sorry. AND also last week, I swear Akane can't cook, but the food..._ Ranma furrowed his eyebrows in deep thought.  
  
Suddenly, a blur of colors passed his brain, and he screamed in agony as he dropped to his knees clutching his head.  
  
Somewhere far, far away, a worried voice called out to him. "...Ranma...ranma, my boy? ...are you-"  
  
Then there was darkness, which was trying to engulf him; but just right before he gave in, Ranma whispered a name that came to his mind. "...Kagome..."  
  
***At Furinkan Highschool***  
  
"...yeah, and then when he was like, trying to kiss her-"  
  
"Achoo!" Akane sneezed, and her friends turn to look at her.  
  
"Akane-chan, are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, are you sick?"  
  
A feeling of deja vu washed over her, Akane blinked in surprise. "Eh? I'm fine. Someone must have been talking about me." She laughed at the silly superstition.  
  
That didn't seemed to reassure her friends, as they all appeared to be quite worried.  
  
"B-but, last week-" One of the girls began.  
  
"...Last week?"  
  
"D-don't you remember? Last week, when you had a high fever, and couldn't come to school. You should see the guys' faces when they discovered that you couldn't come to school!" Another girl finished with a giggle.  
  
"Oh," Akane just waved it off. "So what happened when Kuno tried to kiss Ranma?"  
  
"She kicked him in the face and threw him down the swimming pool." The gossiper finished as everyone burst into laughter and giggles.  
  
***Earlier That Day...***  
  
Ukyou woke up with a severe headache. She felt her forehead, which was burning to the touch. She groaned. Just because of this annoying headache, she'll miss school, and miss another chance of spending time with her darling Ran-chan.  
  
_Well, it can't be helped,_ she thought as she drifted off to a dreamless slumber.  
  
***  
  
"Sango, now it's up to you and Kagome to ward off Naraku for a while until we get there."  
  
"Of course, and I knew it already. But, you two had better hurry up, or you'll... regret it." Sango gave the other two a mischievous grin.  
  
"I know that, Sango," Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Oh, that reminded me. Inuyasha, I don't think the body you're suppose to be in is doing well." A worried frown was plastered on her face.  
  
"Yeah, but he'll manage it, I think. He's a tough guy." Not really caring, Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
Waving to the other two, Sango smiled. "Well, I must be off. See you both in the next life!"  
  
She was gone.  
  
***  
  
Ukyou woke up, the headache was still there, but she'll manage it. She looked around at her surrounding and grinned.  
  
"Hello, next life."  
  
----------  
END OF CHAPTER 4: SECOND AWAKENING


	6. Third Awakening

Standard Disclaimers Apply

  
Awaken   
By sunflowerobi   
Chapter 5: Third Awakening

¡@

***Within the Nameless Black Void...***

*sigh*

"What is it, Miroku?"

Miroku lifted his head to look at the other figure. *sigh* Then he continued to stare at the supposed floor of the void.

"Quit sighing!"

Biting on his bottom lip, Miroku furrowed his eyebrows together in an attempt to think. "But, why is it that you all get to be reborn in a nice and young body? Any ideas, Inuyasha?"

"Pfff..."

"Hmm?" Looking up, Miroku found Inuyasha bursting with laughter, his face scarlet. "You know," Miroku frowned, "it isn't nice to laugh at me just because you got a nice deal yourself."

"Hahahaha..." Inuyasha remained speechless as he pointed at the former houshi and laughed at the untold joke.

[houshi: Buddhist monk/priest]

"Oh, right. Let's all come and laugh at the poor Miroku!" Miroku announced sarcastically.

"HAHAHAHA!!!" Bursting into howling laughter, Inuyasha rolled helplessly on the ground.

*BONK!*

"Itai! What did you do that for?" Inuyasha yelled, rubbing at the bump on his head, which was created by the pissed houshi.

[itai: ouch]

"For immature actions," replied Miroku with a serious attitude.

"Keh!" Inuyasha sat down. "But you know, there's a reason why you're reborn as the old geezer."

"Oh? Why so, may I ask?" Miroku glared at the silver-hair hanyou, daring him to make any odd comments.

Giving the other a mischievous grin, Inuyasha answered, "Well, to top all of it off, both of you are perverts."

*BONK!*

"I~TAI~" A death glare was sent. "Take that! Take _that_! _And~ TAKE **THAT**_!!!!!"

***

As usual, a day at Furinkan Highschool meant chaos...

"Eeek!!! Give me back my underwear!"

"Catch that pervert!"

"Over there!! Over there!!"

"Whee!! What a haul!! What a haul!!"

The scene, although strange, was somewhat amusing. That is, if you're not one of the girls that got felt up or having your underwear stolen.

A blur of red and black flew toward the pack, and landed itself atop the old pervert's balding head. "Yo, Jiiji!"

Immediately the chasing girls gathered around the small form, and began beating up on him. Ranma stood on the side, grinning at the scene.

"That's for feeling me up!"

"And that's for stealing my underwear!"

"For Kikki!!"

"For-"

"For-"

The remaining reasons were tuned out by Ranma as he suddenly fell painfully to the ground, dazed although not unconscious. Blurs of pictures, this time slower than the last, flash through his skull, making it slightly painful. He bit down hard to clench his jaws shut and to stop any embarrassing screams from escaping from his mouth. Feeling nauseated, Ranma stood up on shaky legs and found his way to the boy's bathroom. Once there, however, he rushed toward the sink and threw up...

¡@

Back with Happosai. Once the girls had felt that they had done a good job, they backed away cautiously and began to gather their scattered underwear. Suddenly, surprising them all, the supposed-to-be-unconscious Happosai stood up on his tiny legs and pointed his fingers at the sky, yelling, "BUDDHA POWER!!"

"Bu-Buddha..." one of the girls began, her eyes twitching with confusion and jaw left hanging open.

"...Puh-Power...?" another girl finished, looking at the pervert with the same strangeness and confusion in her eyes.

Happosai looked around, and as if had just noticed them for the first time, he bowed to the girls and saluted, "Good day, miss." With that, he waddled away with his chest puffed high.

"Do you think we overdid it?" One of the girl asked, her eyes still not leaving the back of the retreating Happosai.

"No way. Besides, this time isn't as rough as the other time." The seeming leader shook her head, not believing the thought.

"Hmm-mm..." Most of the other members of their little group nodded.

"O...kay..." the first girl nodded hesitantly, still unsure.

***Still in the Black Void***

Inuyasha looked at his pale hands. "Sh*t. I overestimated him. Look like his body can't take my youkai blood, after all."

"Hmm..." he looked around. "No one to talk to... Not even Shippou to pound on... *sigh* How boring."

***

On Mt. Fuji, inside an extremely dark cave where no modern human had ever reached, a lump of flesh stirred. "Kukuku... Soon... Soon... How...I have waited centuries for this day... How...delightful it is."

Then, a pair of red eyes that glowed in the dark opened. "Kagura... You'll pay for betraying me."

----------  
END OF CHAPTER 5: THIRD AWAKENING


End file.
